


An Experiment on John's arousal.

by KittieHill



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experiments, Poor John doesn't get a minutes peace, Porn Watching, Sherlock is a pain, Smut, changing relationship, its just porn, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It-It was better. It was more realistic and the girl was attractive. Her noises were more convincing and the thought that it’s a real, normal person makes it exciting. We could have met her on the street without knowing it.” John blushed,</p><p>“Doubtful, she’s Canadian.” Sherlock added, “Could tell by the way she pronounced ‘Oh fuck me’”</p><p>John’s cock twitched at the sound of Sherlock swearing, the sentence quickly squirrelled away for future wanking material. John realised he was sitting silently, staring at Sherlock’s mouth before he shook his head and looked away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment on John's arousal.

**Author's Note:**

> Was asked to write a story for the prompt 'Sherlock asking John to participate in an Experiment featuring Het porn and arousal. Anything after that is good' I was given 1000 words but went over... sorry!
> 
> So erm... Hope I did it proud.
> 
> Comments are amazing, I take requests too (although it sometimes takes a while if they're difficult) but I will get around to them. Follow me on twitter at @Kittiehill or at Tumblr at http://kittiekatthings.tumblr.com/

“John? JOHHHHHN!!”

John leaned his head back on the edge of the bathtub; he hadn’t had a moment’s peace since returning from work. Sherlock had excitedly waved his hands around and gesticulated about how much of an idiot Anderson was causing John to smile in exhaustion and slope off for a hot, quiet bath which was now being spoilt by the echoing sound of Sherlock shouting his name. He ignored the noise and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he attempted to relax and let the water run over his tired muscles.

“John?!” Sherlock shouted from outside the door, turning the knob repeatedly to attempt to gain entry to the bathroom, “why is the door locked?”

 John sighed softly with frustration “because I’m having a bath, and that’s what normal people do.”

Sherlock scoffed slightly before the bathroom door was seemingly left alone. John reclined into the water again, swishing the water around his legs carefully until a gust of cold air blew over his exposed skin causing him to jump and open his eyes. Sherlock stood in the now open doorway, his lock picking tools by his side and a smile on his face as he looked at John.

“Ah John, there you are...” Sherlock smiled, walking towards the bathtub full of naked blogger, “I need your help.”

John clenched his hands together angrily before breathing out and using his hands to cover his exposed genitals, more from habit than anything. Sherlock had seen him naked before ( _He often entered the bathroom whenever John was bathing. It was almost routine)_ so it wasn’t a shock but the doctor would have liked to have one quiet and peaceful bath without the lanky git interrupting.

“Do you need me this second?” John asked tensely, “Or can I finish washing my bollocks?”

Sherlock frowned and knitted his eyebrows together as he tried to figure out why John was angry, shrugging deeply he looked away, “Not this second no. Can you come into the living room when you’re done?”

“I would have done that anyway Sherlock. There was no reason to pick your way in here!” John sighed, “but yes, I’ll come through.”

Sherlock nodded and flounced out of the bathroom, his dressing gown billowing around him like a cape as he strode away.

* * *

John cleaned himself quickly and exited the bath. Drying himself efficiently he pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and an old t-shirt and used the towel to dry his hair as he walked barefoot into the living room where Sherlock sat on the sofa. His eyes focussed on the flickering screen of John’s laptop which balanced on his knee,

“Why are you using my laptop?” John asked tensely, watching as Sherlock gestured absently with his hand.

The doctor made tea as Sherlock tapped idly at the laptop, John returned to the living room and sat down beside Sherlock, handing him a cup of steaming liquid which was gratefully taken by Sherlock.

“So, what did you need me for?” John asked taking a sip of the hot drink,

“I want you to watch porn,” Sherlock said simply, his eyebrows knitted together as John choked on his tea “I need to see your reaction to stimulus.”

John wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at the mad bastard beside him, “Okay, so you want me to watch porn and what… get hard? Why?”

“Experiment, John.” Sherlock sighed as though it was exhausting dealing with John’s unending stupidity.

“An experiment in what?” John asked tensely,

“Stimulus John! God, are you even listening?” Sherlock asked throwing his hands in the air “honestly.”

“Right, right just slow down. Do you want me to wank or just get hard? Because either way, you shouting and gesturing at me isn’t going to get me turned on.” John insisted despite the slight twitch in his cock signalling that he was definitely interested.

Sherlock relaxed and breathed deeply before explaining the experiment to John. He would sit silently and watch John’s reaction to the pornography playing on the screen and ask him questions afterwards about why he was turned on and how much it was affecting him. John reluctantly agreed and drank more tea before settling back onto the sofa and focusing on the video which Sherlock had seemingly chosen at random.

_A blonde teenager with too much make up was lying on the floor, her legs open wide whilst another blonde lapped at her shaven_ _genitals_ _._

The delightfully naughty sounds of slurping and messy oral sex, as well as blissful moans and whines, echoed in the silent living room. Sherlock’s eyes flitted between the screen and John’s eyes, checking him for signs of arousal. John’s cock was reacting slightly but the scene was too overdone and Hollywood for his tastes.

“Okay, what did you think?” Sherlock asked, grabbing his pen and pad of paper to make notes.

“Er- well – It was sexy yeah, not my thing though...” John added, rubbing the back of his neck with his large hand,

“Why not?” Sherlock asked, scribbling rapidly.

“It’s too staged. You can tell they’re faking.” John smiled as Sherlock nodded seemingly deducing the same information.

“Okay, next one...” Sherlock said as he clicked the play button

_An amateur home-made video played showing a young, possibly mid-twenties female on all fours in the middle of a double bed, her face pushed into the pillows but facing the camera. Her partner was thrusting into her hard, pounding her roughly as she moaned and whimpered beneath him. Her breasts swinging with each thrust, her mouth open wide and her eyes closed in bliss as her orgasm approached. The man groaned out a warning and slapped the young woman's arse as his hips stuttered and he came deep inside her, before pulling out and bringing the camera closer to watch the trickle of creamy white escaping her swollen_ _vagina_ _._

John cleared his throat and palmed his cock hoping that Sherlock hadn’t noticed how hard he had become. This video was much, much better than the previous one.

“I see this one has been more effective,” Sherlock said without judgement, his hand scribbling onto the paper before he pulled away and measured John’s racing pulse, “why did you like it?”

“It-It was better. It was more realistic and the girl was attractive. Her noises were more convincing and the thought that it’s a real, normal person makes it exciting. We could have met her on the street without knowing it.” John blushed,

“Doubtful, she’s Canadian.” Sherlock added, “Could tell by the way she pronounced ‘Oh fuck me’”

John’s cock twitched at the sound of Sherlock swearing, the sentence quickly squirrelled away for future wanking material. John realised he was sitting silently, staring at Sherlock’s mouth before he shook his head and looked away.

“Okay, last one,” Sherlock said with a smile, “Just bear with me...”

John nodded and swallowed as he attempted to dry his parched throat.

_The camera was angled at a male torso. His head hidden from view so he was showing only his neck to crotch, he seemed to be alone in the room and John looked at Sherlock confused as he watched the person take hold of his rock hard erection, moving his hand up and down from the tip, rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip and smearing the copious fluid over the head and down to the base. John watched nervously as the man began to fist his cock with abandon,_

John blinked and gaped at the laptop screen as he slowly recognised the room in which the person masturbated. The olive green walls and leather headboard identical to the one in Sherlock’s room, the matching bedding which John had washed numerous times. Looking closer at the person’s hands he noticed the similarity to Sherlock’s own fingers, the soft tuft of brown hair on the chest identical to the detectives… John swallowed hard and blinked at Sherlock who was blushing crimson watching himself with an obvious bulge in his trousers,

“Sh-Sherlock...” John mumbled, “Is-is that you?”

Sherlock nodded and measured John’s pulse again, noticing it was much, much faster than previously. John’s eyes were almost black with lust and his cock was ready to burst from the thin material of his boxer shorts.

“Why?” John asked,

“I didn’t know how else to tell you,” Sherlock admitted “I don’t know how to do this…” he gestured between them.

“So you… want me?” John asked tentatively,

“God yes, John!” Sherlock admitted, his eyes closing and his teeth worrying his lip “very much so”

John growled low in his throat and pinned his flatmate to the chair as their lips met in a dizzying kiss, tongues and teeth cracking against one another as John grabbed Sherlock’s shirt and held him tight.

“Enough information for your experiment?” John asked with a smile,

“I could start a new one,” Sherlock admitted with a genuine grin as John grabbed him and pulled him towards his bedroom.

  



End file.
